


Words of Meaning

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F3S, Fluff, Gen, its supposed to be sweet, nothing terrifying though, saying something by accident, teenager Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis is sixteen and about to enroll in early training for crownsguard.  However, a small slip up over the phone with Marshal Leonis has him worried he won't be allowed in!





	Words of Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> Its fluff people and its cute or at least its supposed to be. :) I had a fun prompt from @ragewerthers regarding saying something you don't mean I can't go into details or I'll give it away! please enjoy.

Ignis stared at the phone in his hand with shock, dear gods what had he just done.  Unable to stand still he turned and ran out into the ornate palace hallway.  It was supposed to be a simple phone call.  Marshal Leonis wanted to speak with him regarding the start of tactical training.  Despite Ignis being sixteen, a full two years away from the legal crownsguard enlistment age, the Marshal wanted to get him started early. 

Ignis knew it was simply for the sake of his younger charge, prince Noctis.  He’d need to learn how to protect his friend from attacks in the future.  The official job of prince’s shield would lie with his other friend Gladio, but he still needed to be ready. 

These facts still didn’t excuse what he’d blurted out over the phone.  The shame of it was showing on his burning red cheeks.  Being a teenager sucked sometimes.  The emotional roller coaster of everyday life was overwhelming.  Fighting to hold back his tears he continued to run to the one place he could seek solace. 

The heavy carved wooden doors of the king’s office soon came into view.  Taking a deep breath Ignis raised his hand to knock.  A part of his brain threatened to cripple him right there, claiming the king wouldn’t like to be interrupted for this sort of dribble.  However, he persevered and forced his fist to meet the dark stained door. 

The kings’ voice carried through the closed door granting entry.  Ignis would later remember the king had only three people that bothered him in his private quarters, his son, Clarus his shield, and himself.  The future advisor stayed at the royal suites during the week, and traveled home for the weekends to his uncle’s apartment outside the citadel.

Naturally Ignis had grown closer to the king over the years.  After all he’d been in service to the crown since he was seven.  The particulars of his role during his younger years were focused on strengthening his relationship with the prince.  It wasn’t until he’d turned fourteen did he start working towards his role as Noctis’ future advisor. 

Now at sixteen he and Noct were almost inseparable.  Each in turn became the brother they’d not expected to gain.  Even with all of this history there were times when Ignis still felt like the odd man out.  This insecurity was at the top of his mind as he pushed the door open. 

“Ignis dear boy what brings you to my office this evening?” Regis asked looking up from his desk.   He furrowed his brow when Ignis got closer and spoke again. “Something is troubling you I can tell, what’s happened?” He pressed as he rose from his desk.

Taken slightly aback by the immediate attention he shuffled to a stop on the rug in the middle of the office.  “Ah – I don’t mean to bother you majesty.” 

“None of that Ignis come now have a seat on the couch and relax.  You know I prefer you call me Regis in private.”    

“Hmmm certainly.” He murmured as he approached the couch to sit down next to the man.  Regis patiently waited for Ignis to gather his thoughts as he sat beside him.  The future advisor was always grateful Regis allowed him to take things at his own pace.   Not having to look directly at the king while he retold his tale also helped.

Taking a deep breath and focusing on the grounding presence to his left, he relived his most recent horror.  “I spoke with Marshal Leonis a few minutes ago.” 

“Did it not go as expected?” Regis asked right away clearly worried.

“Oh no, he was very excited for me to start training and was very nice.  He even complimented me on my high scores from class.” Ignis stopped again, he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to say what had happened. 

“Excellent I had given him your files a few months ago, I’m glad he had time to review them.   Did he say anything else that upset you?” The king asked.

The dam of emotions building up inside Ignis’ head finally broke.  “No!” He wailed.  “Right when we were ending the call I said ‘I love you’ instead of goodbye!  He sounded similar to Uncle Alsus and he was being so nice, I got confused, and it all felt so familial.  He’s probably sending you an email right now telling you to keep me away from him.” 

Regis stayed silent for a few seconds.  “Ignis, that is an honest mistake to make.  I for one did the same thing.”

At that remark Ignis whipped his head towards the king. “No, you are just saying that to make me feel better.” 

Regis chuckled.  “Oh no dear boy I did and to the worst person ever.  Cid.”

Ignis couldn’t help but smile at the thought.  He’d met Cid once or twice over the years and he was not exactly a happy man on either occasion.  “How did he take it?”

“He was a total bastard about it!” Regis laughed.  “It’s been over twenty years since it happened and I think he’s finally forgotten about it.”

“Won’t that mean I’ll have to endure the same ribbing from the Marshal?”

“Not at all, he’s the youngest of us old farts and I know he appreciates feeling useful. He never had time to settle down and make a family.  He was married to his work.  I’m willing to bet money he won’t be upset or treat you poorly because of this.”

Ignis was finally starting to relax.  “Should I say something to him or pretend it never happened?” 

“That’s up to you, but if you didn’t mean to say it I’m sure you could feign ignorance.  If he mentions it to you then simply act dumbstruck.”

“Why do I get the feeling you employ this tactic frequently.” Ignis mused.

“I don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re referring to.”  Regis smiled clearly amused by this turn of events.

“Will you please let me know if he talks to you about me?  I couldn’t live with myself if he thinks ill of me for this slip up.” 

“Rest assured Ignis I will put in a good word should the subject come up.  Let’s keep each other posted over the next few days.”

Ignis agreed and felt so much better now that’d he talked to someone.  Standing to leave he thanked Regis and the two hugged.  Part of Ignis took it for granted that he could casually bend the king’s ear about his troubles.  Another worked hard to continually be thankful for having the opportunity to serve a good and noble king. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three days after the phone call Cor finally had a moment to pull Regis aside in private.   “Has Ignis talked with you recently?” He whispered.

Regis sighed and rubbed at his face with his hand.  “Cor I’ve got a meeting to go to, and of course Ignis talks to me frequently.   What are you on about?” He asked.

“I was trying to figure out if he knew he accidentally said ‘I love you’ to me.”

“Huh, is that so.” Regis mused.

“Yeah it was endearing, it reminded me how young he still is.  I know his family life is little out of the ordinary but it made me happy to hear it anyway.  I’m not surprised you and Noctis take to him so easily.  He’s got a good soul.” Cor finished with a smile. 

“Is that all you wished to talk about Cor?”

“Pretty much, next time you see Ignis tell him I’m excited to have him as new student.”

“I will.” Regis promised.  “Now I must go or Clarus will get angry.” 

Cor laughed and shook his head.  “Good thing, otherwise you’d never get anything done on time!”

“Go marshal something or whatever it is you do Cor.” Regis huffed, but the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings as he backed away.

Cor watched Regis wander back towards Clarus.  King and shield disappeared down the corridor and the Marshal was left thinking about the future.    The next generation of thinkers was coming together around prince Noctis.  Cor could only hope they would find the same camaraderie as he had with his king.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
